


A Grain Of Sand

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abuse, BDSM, Bloodplay, Cruelty, Cutting, Dom/sub, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Forced Masturbation, Forced Orgasm, Forced Relationship, Hallucinations, Heavy BDSM, Knifeplay, Lucifer's Cage, M/M, Painplay, Physical Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Torture, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Sexual Abuse, Torture, Verbal Abuse, Whipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-03 12:44:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11532489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "...Is there anybody out there?Anybody listening to me?Is anybody else scared?The paranoia, drops me to my kneesDoes anybody feel lonely?Disconnected from the things I seeIs there anybody out there?Anybody out there just like me?I'm choking on these words and I can't breathe..."Now, the cage was Sam's prison, too.





	1. ¤ Never Again ¤

_Lucifer keeps a close eye on the things he decides are his own. He scarcely let them out of his sight. Now, of course it wasn't easy to watch Sam due to the fact that he was locked in the cage, but he managed._

_There was something about Sam Winchester...almost like a special kind of innocence. He was distinctive. He wasn't like his pitiful sibling; a seasoned, smart ass hunter, just waiting for something to put a bullet in. No, Sam was something else. Sam was extraordinary. Sam had potential. Sam was a ticking time bomb just waiting to go off._

_What's more, now that Lucifer was out of the cage, now that he was on Earth, he could have the boy. All things considered, it had been said boy that had liberated him in the first place. The stupid demon had driven his sight to behold right to him. He had reason for taking him, too. Not that he necessarily required a reason. But the young hunter just happened to be the vessel he was meant to posses for the big fight._

_Lucifer had plans for Sam. None good, of course. After all, he had a notoriety to satisfy. He wasn't known as the Devil for nothing._


	2. ¤ Humiliation ¤

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, I'm sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes. My first language is Russian, not English.

The Cage was an dreadful place. It was something out of your worst nightmare, but what would you really expect from hell? 

The Cage wasn't always just a cage, though. It was whatever Lucifer wanted it to be. Sometimes, it is a cage. Other times, it's his childhood home, Bobby's house, a motel room with Dean....it could be anything at all. Sam learned that the hard way. 

Everyday was an introduction to horrors that Sam had never even thought conceivable. The possibilities were endless, and Sam knew that he hadn't even seen anywhere close the darkest parts of Lucifer's mind. And he was scared to see that. He didn't know what that would consist of, but he knew it would be terrible. 

Lucifer circled Sam's bound body, dragging the tip of his blade along the his damaged skin. Sam coughed, spitting up blood. He didn't know how much longer he'd be able to keep himself cognizant. He's been with Lucifer long enough to know that he'd get hurt ten times worse if he passed out, though. 

He glanced at the floor below him, sickened by the measure of blood. The fact that it was his own only aggravated it. 

He heard Lucifer let out a quiet laugh. "Don't you pass out on me, Sammy."

He didn't make a sound. Sam stayed quiet. 

"What's wrong, Sam? Cat got your tongue?" 

Once more, Sam stayed silent. He wouldn't give Lucifer that satisfaction.

"Fine, then. Don't answer. I was just going to ask if you wanted me to stop..."

Lucifer walked around Sam, forcing him to meet his eyes. 

"Do you?" 

Of course he did.

"Y-yes." Sam rasped.

"What was that? I need you to speak up." Lucifer spoke. 

Sam knew full well that Lucifer had heard him. He knew that he was only being made to say it again as a form of torture. His throat was raw from screaming, and talking was hard. 

"Yes." 

Lucifer snapped his fingers and Sam dropped to the floor, the wind knocked out of him. 

He was gasping for air, releasing small groans. Lucifer strolled up to him, grabbing him by his hair. He forced Sam to look up at him.

"You look disgusting." Lucifer pointed out, giving him a cruel smirk.

He dropped Sam's head and left. Sam tried to push himself on to his hands and knees, but he fell back down, falling into his blood once more. 

He was struggling to keep his eyes open. He could feel Lucifer watching him from a distance, and he hated it. 

"If you can get yourself up and crawl to me, I'll heal you and maybe let you rest." Lucifer called. 

Sam rolled himself over, looking to where he stood. He was in so much pain and he just wanted it to end. He knew that Lucifer just wanted to humiliate him in every way possible, but he'd do it if it meant his torment would stop. Sam attempted to lift himself up once more. Thankfully, he didn't fall this time. He managed to move himself forward a few inches before collapsing again.  

Sam got back up, forcing himself to move forward. It hurt a lot, and took a while, but he finally made it to Lucifer. He fell at his feet, panting and shaking. 

Lucifer crouched down, setting a hand on Sam's head. Sam felt relieved as the pain faded. He closed his eyes, letting out a few small breaths.

"Go lie down." He ordered, pointing to the corner.  

Sam crawled to the corner, closing his eyes. He wasn't sure how long he'd be allowed to rest, but he hoped he'd get a decent amount of time. 

"You know what happens later, don't you, Sammy?" He asked. 

"Y-yes..."

"Good."

It always went a similar way. Lucifer would torment Sam for some time, at that point he'd find some approach to mortify him, then he'd heal him, tell him to rest and then he'd fuck him. That was Sam's least favorite part of everyday. It was the most excruciating, most mortifying moment of each day. It made him just want to die. He hated it.

 He just hoped that Lucifer would allow him to rest for a while. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. ¤ Brutality ¤

Sam was awakened by a sharp kick to his side, alongside the sound of Lucifer's screaming voice. 

As quick as possible, Sam forced himself to his hands and knees, looking up at Lucifer. He trembled at the thought of what he was going to have to do now. 

Lucifer squatted down in before Sam, grinning at him. 

He shoved Sam back, making him fall down. He held him to the floor by his throat, straddling the boy.

"I don't want to hear a single sound, Sam. Try not to make me hurt you." Lucifer ordered. 

Sam nodded. He fought screaming when Lucifer began to pull his torn jeans off. He loathed this. He just wanted it to end. 

Lucifer tightened his grip on Sam's throat, cutting off his airway. 

He let out a quiet, choked sound, shutting his eyes tightly. Sam shuddered, he could feel Lucifer's cold hands running up and down his sides. 

Sam wanted to do nothing but scream, and cry, and fight, but he was determined not to. He wouldn't be so stupid. Lucifer wasn't one to make empty threats, and if he said he'd hurt Sam, then he most definitely would.

He forced Sam's legs open, releasing his throat. Silent tears ran down his cheeks as Lucifer touched and violated his body.

He felt so wrong. He felt disgusting. He just wanted someone to help him. 

Lucifer put a hand over Sam's mouth as he pushed into him. He couldn't help but let out a small cry into Lucifer's hand. He hoped that it hasn't been heard, though. He didn't want to get hurt. 

Sam watched with teary eyes, as Lucifer pulled out a knife. He cut his own arm open, and pulled his hand away from Sam's mouth, smearing the blood across his face.  He hacked as the solid coppery odor and taste of blood overflowed his senses.   

He attempted to push Lucifer's hand away, but was unsuccessful. 

"Come on, Sammy. You know you want the blood." He mocked, thrusting himself into Sam over and over again. "It makes you feel good, doesn't it?"

Sam shook his head. It didn't. He didn't want the blood. 

"Oh, that's right...little Sammy likes demon blood. Not angel blood." He snarled, accentuating his words with an arrangement especially hard thrusts.

Sam grunted with each one, biting his lip. Lucifer slapped him across the face, forcing his head to the side. He groaned, spitting out a small amount of blood. 

"Stay quiet, Sam." He said, his voice scarily low.

Sam nodded. Lucifer was going to hurt him. He didn't want to get hurt again. 

He raised the blade once more, holding it before him. Sam released an inaudible whimper, dreading what Lucifer was going to do this time. He pressed the tip of the blade into Sam's chest, dragging it down. 

Sam wouldn't let himself scream. He tried to keep it in as Lucifer dug the knife in deeper. 

Abruptly, he was flipped onto his stomach. Lucifer began to fuck Sam harder. Sam choked on his breath, not expecting the sudden increment of speed. He knew this wouldn't be over anytime soon. Lucifer had the stamina of a bull. He wasn't even close to finishing. 

Sam felt Lucifer lean over him, feeling his breath in his ear. "I know you love this, Sammy. You love the way it feels."

"N-no." Sam mumbled, forgetting about the order he was given. "You're wrong." 

He felt Lucifer tense, stilling his movements. "What did I tell you?"

Sam realized his mistake. 

"Answer me!" He growled, slamming Sam's head into the floor. 

"T-to stay quiet." 

"Exactly. So, why did you speak?" 

"I-I f-forgot." Sam managed. 

Lucifer didn't reply. Sam felt the sharpness of the knife against the skin of his back. 

"I'll give you something you'll never forget..." He hissed.

Sam gasped as Lucifer pulled out of him, flipping him back over. He immediately began to carve into Sam's stomach. And this time, Sam couldn't hold back his screams. He couldn't follow the orders he was given. 

Lucifer had a sick smile plastered on his face as he cut the letters of his name into the boy beneath him. 

_L...U...C...I...F...E...R_

He truly adored the way Sam's tormented screams rang out around him. He smeared the welling blood across Sam's torso, appreciating the sight of his pet shrouded in red.

"My little bitch."

Lucifer dropped the knife, pulling Sam to his knees. He wanted to fight but his body was too weak. He was too dizzy to do anything but comply. He didn't even make a noise when Lucifer forced himself inside his mouth. And then he collapsed when Lucifer relaeased, unable to do anything else.

Sam laid there, seed dripping from his mouth. He wasn't sure how he was even still conscious. There were multiple deep cuts in his body, and with the amount of blood he lost, he shouldn't even be alive.

But he _was_ in the cage. Anything is possible.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. I write this whole chapter in Russian, before I realized that I messed up and had to translate it to English

**Author's Note:**

> So, yeah. I usually write on Wattpad, but I feel like the Supernatural fanbase is much bigger on here.


End file.
